Dabbling with Drabbles
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Camp Potter Drabble Tag, and other boot camps, competitions, and challenges. The title of this collection is dedicated to one Gilderoy Lockhart.
1. Silence

A/N: The pairing is Gilderoy/Rita. UnBetaed.

We were so alike, it is a wonder that we didn't meet before. Perhaps we are too perfect for each other.

Though, how he manages to spend more time on his makeup each morning than _me_, I have no idea.

Still, I keep him under fairly tight wraps. I know his secrets. If he angers me, I will slander him across the front page of the Prophet.

For now, we are content. But, I fear that it will not last. He bores me easily. We are too alike.

But, for now, I'll hold my silence. He has a decent salary and the sex is good.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Gilderoy/Rita, Silence.

_Hedley Song Challenge:_ Invincible.

_The Star Challenge:_ Vega.

_Delirium Challenge: _"He who leaps for the sky may fall, it's true. But he may also fly."

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp:_ Shine.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Snitch.

_War of the Elements Song Quotes, _FIRE: Cause we got the fire and we're burning one hell of a something. -Ellie Goulding, "Burn."

_The Wizard Sweets Challenge: _Cockroach Cluster.


	2. Remember

I watch, cloaked in shadows as _he_ kisses _her._ Slowly they part. He whispers to her, "remember when we used to have to hide our relationship? I'm so glad we can be open about us now."

I seethe in anger. I have already cried over what has been lost, now, there is only a deep-burning hatred. I want to abandon my hiding place and yell "remember when _you_, was my boyfriend, and _you_ were my best friend?"

But, they would be too busy kissing to notice me. I was forgotten, _again_. Why could no one remember me, the youngest Weasley?

With a soft sigh, I sat back and wait for them to leave. I was tempted to hex them, they deserved it. But, I couldn't be bothered. Why should I?

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, they turn to leave. They are still kissing, and I make a note to myself to remember to put a silencing charm on the curtains around my bed tonight.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag: _Luna/Dean, remember.

_Page 394 Quote Challenge,_ 32: "He winced a little as he shifted his position."

_Hedley Song Challenge:_ Stormy.

_The Star Challenge:_ Alpha Centauri.

_Delirium Challenge:_ "I love you. Remember. They cannot take it."

_War of the Elements Song Quotes (Challenge/Competition),_ EARTH: Cursed Earth, I will never feed off the evergreen luster of your heart. -System of a Down, "Know"

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp:_ Kiss.

_Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge!:_ Traitor.

_Dumbledore's army character boot camp challenge:_ Tears.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Tears.


	3. Wet Paint

"Hurry," he whispers urgently. We sneak down the stairs, avoiding my sister's bedroom. I didn't want to wake her.

In these times, any hint of improper behavior can destroy someone's reputation. This cannot be allowed to happen, so we keep our affair hidden from our families. Gellert and I will not let mere _rumors_, however true they may be, destroy our goals.

There are already whispers spreading, like children spattering wet paint on a wall. There are many, many rumors, but few are true. We must revise our tactics, if people already suspect us.

We will be careful, but one day, we will rule the world. Together. The landscape of our lives blended like paint on an artist's palette.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ AlbusGellert, wet paint.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think: _King Derwin of Didd.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Tactic.

_Delirium Challenge:_ "The most dangerous sicknesses are those that make us believe we are well."


	4. Broken Moon, Broken Stars

_For Rae-chan, the Luna to my Draco._

* * *

We are both pale, frozen people. Raised by distant parents, him, from birth, me, from the time my mother died.

We learned to withdraw from others, he was feared, I was mocked.

We both saw past the other's shell, and that was enough for us.

We are together, he is the stars that fill my empty sky. I am the moon that brightens the endless darkness of his night.

We were broken before we met. Now, our broken pieces fit together and make us whole.

We will be together forever, drawing solace from the other, never alone again.

We stand together, not letting the winds of time break us apart like so many others.

* * *

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge, _Level One: One fic about your OTP.

_Delirium Challenge: _"Hate isn't the most dangerous thing, he'd said. Indifference is."

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition): _LIGHT: Bringing daylight to the night. -Avenged Sevenfold, "Hail to the King"

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp:_ Wind.

_Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge!:_ Solace.

_Dumbledore's army character boot camp challenge: _Loneliness.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:_ Cold.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Change.

_Relationship Bingo Board Challenge,_ A1: OTP.


	5. Silver and Gold

Our relationship should never have worked. Me, the Slytherin Ice Prince. Him, the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

I was silver, cold, reflective, uncaring. He was gold, warm, caring, friendly.

We matched our house colors so well, it was ironic.

There were so many layers to me, like a wizard's eye can perceive more shades of green than any other color, hidden under a reflective, mirrored wall.

He was brash, bold, brave, hotheaded, and had a soft side, much like gold is pliable and soft.

Everyone knows that gold and silver don't mix well. But, the Golden Boy has proved the world wrong once again.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag: _Drarry, Gold.

_Delirium Challenge:_ "You can't be happy unless you're unhappy sometimes."

_The Wizard Sweets Challenge:_ Chocolate Frogs.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition:_ Cindy-Lou Who.


	6. Miracle

As I think back now, I know that our relationship would never have worked.

Nothing short of a miracle would've seen us stay together. But, how I wish that miracle had happened, so long ago.

We were too different. He was always the center of attention, I was always overlooked.

I did what I thought best, and loved him enough to let him go. I wonder now, as I feel the ghostly fingers of might-have-beens running up my spine, how would things of ended if Ronald hadn't pushed us apart?

I have forgiven Ron for that now, but I'll never forget the pain of losing the first man I loved.

Viktor was the first boy I knew, other than Harry, who was able to have an intelligent conversation with me. He saw past my protective wall of books, and I saw that he didn't care for his fame. He and Harry are, no _were_, so similar.

It was a miracle, that day in the Hogwarts' library, among the cool, dusty old tomes, that we met at all. He had escaped his fan club for the moment, and looked terrified when he saw me. But, something clicked, and we began to talk. We had talked for hours, and it was there, at my second home, that I fell in love.

I wish that I had been the first, not the last to go. But, now, I'll follow my family into death. I die with only one regret, why, oh why, didn't I make myself a miracle of my own?

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Hermione/Viktor, Miracle.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think:_ Horton 2.0.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition),_ DARKNESS: The memories are shadows, ink on the page. -Five Finger Death Punch, "Far From Home"

_Hedley Song Challenge:_ For The Nights I Can't Remember.

_Delirium Challenge:_ "If you hear the past speaking to you, feel it tugging up your back and running its fingers up your spine, the best thing to do - the only thing - is run."

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Crush.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:_ Books.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Book.


	7. The Apple and the Rose

In the graveyard down the street, there is a very unusual headstone indeed. It is two interwoven plants, one bush, one tree. The pale boy leaned back against the apple tree. The thorns of the roses threaded around the tree's trunk prick him, but he takes no notice, because it smelled like him, he who was lost forever.

Unbidden, an image of them sitting together under the apple tree rises in his mind's eye. Halfheartedly, the pale boy under the apple tree tries to banish the image, with no success.

It would be so easy to become lost in memories, never to see this harsh reality again.

The pale boy remembers why he planted the intertwined apple tree and rose bush.

The pale boy is borne to happier times on the wings of memory.

_The dark boy approaches him, so happy, so alive. He is singing an unfamiliar verse, but it seems as if it was made for them. He sings,_ "If you love me, if you love, love, love me, Plant a rose for me. And if you think you'll love me for a long long time, Plant an apple tree."

_The song continues, but the pale boy tunes him out, he feasts his eyes on the dark boy, wishing that he could join him, where ever he may lie. But, he couldn't, for the dark boy had made him promise that if either of them had died, the other would live for them._

So, the pale boy lived on, breathing in the scent of the apple tree.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Drarry, Apple Tree.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Wish.

_The Wizard Sweets Challenge_: Blood Flavored Lollipop.


	8. Bad in the Blood

Warnings: incest.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I murmur, even as I lean into her heated touch.

"I know," Bella laughed. "But, we're Blacks. A little more inbreeding won't kill us."

"I know, but it is bad for the bloodline. Who would want to marry us if they knew that we had slept together?"

"No one," Bella says, in that brash, careless way of hers. "Isn't that the whole point?"

"No," I manage to say, as I realized just how insane Bella sounded. "The point is, we love each other more than most siblings."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, my innocent flower, but you are very naive 'Dromeda," Bella mocks me. "What we have between us is lust, nothing more."

Heartbroken, I leave, wandering blindly through stone halls. I guess there _is_ something bad in our blood after all. It used to mean more to her, more than just sex.

It had never occurred to me that her whispered "I love yous" in the aftermath of our lovemaking hadn't been true. Where had the woman I loved gone?

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Bellatrix/Andromeda, "Bad in the blood."

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think: _Wickersham Brothers.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge: _Flower.

_The Wizard Sweet Challenge: _Chocolate.

_Page 394 Quote Challenge: _"And it never occurred to you that she could be lying?"

_Delirium Challenge: _"It's amazing how words can do that, just shred your insides apart. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me - such bullshit."


	9. Two Stars In The Sky

Growing up, we were as alike as two stars in the sky.

No one could tell us apart, not our friends, not our siblings, not even our own mother.

We had no concept of 'Fred' and 'George.' We knew ourselves as 'Fred and George.'

It wasn't until Hogwarts that our personalities began to develop. Before Hogwarts, we had been together every moment of our lives.

Now though, everyone could tell that I was Fred, for I had left to join the stars in the sky.

* * *

_ Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challenge),_ Dreadful: Fred, Stars.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think: _Thing One and Thing Two

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Star.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition),_ LIGHT: An exit lights the sky, the sky becomes complete. -System of a Down, "Highway Song"

_Delirium Challenge:_ "Everyone you trust, everyone you think you can count on, will eventually disappoint you."


	10. Overlooked

We were always overlooked. We shared a dorm with two thirds of the Golden Trio, but no one noticed us.

Was it that hard to imagine that our friendship might bloom into something more over the years? Ron and Hermione started as friends and became more, why not us? But, people were so shocked, it would have been amusing if it hadn't hurt so much.

Now, I remember our first hesitant kiss, and the electricity that had sparked between us. It had soon deepened into something more, lightning running through our veins.

Now, there is less passion, but everlasting, unforgettable love.

* * *

_Drabble Tag:_ Deamus, Electricity.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ May: Lightening.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _As Gold As It Gets

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Unforgettable.


	11. The Art of Seduction

_For Éomer in the Return of the King. The ending speech was inspired by Éomer's speech to the Rohirrim at the battle of Minas Tirith._

* * *

"Go to Azkaban, Potter," my love's cruel, cruel words ring in my ears. I hadn't even done anything to her, unless you count asking her to go out with me.

I turned to my fellow Marauders, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail by name. They all wore looks of feigned sympathy.

How could I convince them to help me? I couldn't think of a non-blunt way to say this. "I am going to win my Lilyflower through my magnificent talent in the art of seduction!"

My supposedly loyal friends dissolved into laughter. _Why is this happening to me again?_ I tried to remain serious, though Padfoot would inform me that it was pointless, "My loyal Marauders, I calk upon your talents to help improve my already great skill in the art of seduction. You, Moony shall go to the library, Padfoot shall help me practice, and Wormtail will offer commentary! My Lilyflower will surely fall beneath my seductive seige! Now, my friends, let me set siege to the palace of her heart!"

* * *

_Drabble Tag: _James/Lily, "The Art of Seduction."

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _WIND: I'm still running against the wind. I'm older now, but still running against the wind. -Bob Seger, "Against the Wind"

_Het-pairings Boot Camp:_ Again.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Obsession.


	12. Girl in Love

**Warning:** non explicit character death.

* * *

After the Dark Lord took his mind, Harry Potter was no more.

His sanity, what made him _Harry_, had been _Crucioed_ away.

I looked after, what else is a girl in love to do? My family said to let St. Mungo's healers take care of him, to go live my life, but I never would, never could.

How could I travel, pack my bags and go, how could I marry another when my heart and soul belonged to the boy in the hospital bed before me?

Together, we lived, together we shall die. That time is now. Goodbye.

* * *

_Drabble Tag:_ Harry/Ginny, Insanity.

_The Inspiration-by-Shakespeare Challenge: _"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves" - Julius Caesar

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp: _Glue.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge,_ Day two: Two Canon Pairings.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Suitcase.


	13. Mirrored Perfection

_This work of randomness is for you, Rae-chan._

* * *

His new found love wasn't logical, but when is love logical?

Something about the smooth, mirror-like surface of this apple had called to him at breakfast this morning.

He loved the way the beauty of his love's skin reflected his own perfection back at him.

It didn't talk to him. It gave him peace, quiet, and beauty.

He ruled over the quiet perfection of his love, with one bite, it would be gone forever.

He decided it was time, with hunger stirring, and one quiet crunch, the mirrored beauty was no more.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Draco/Apple, Mirror.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge:_ Shine.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Hunger.


	14. Coexist

Out in the forest, there was a herd of centaurs. To the watching House Elves, they seemed like pureblood wizards: proud, arrogant, tall. Yet, the centaurs were not like those wizards for they allowed other to coexists peacefully.

The unicorns roamed the forest, Aragog ruled in his clearing, the werewolves harmed only wizards foolish enough to stray into the forest on a full moon's night. These creatures had only one thing in common, and that was their hatred of wizards.

Two House Elves stared at the peaceful forest longingly. They wished to be as free as the wind gusting through the treetops. Free to be together, free to love one another. But, they would never be, could never be like the unicorns, peaceful and free.

* * *

_Drable Tag:_ Dobby/Winky, Unicorn.

_Het-pairings Boot Camp:_ Green.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Gust.

_The Star Challenge: _Dubhe.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge, _Magical Words: Pureblood


	15. Balance

_For Mel-Mel, happy birthday!_

* * *

We had practically grown up together, was it strange that we were each other's first date? We had done so many other firsts together, from riding brooms to going to the library.

We had always done so many couple-ish things together, we never thought about it. Occasionally, Oliver would carry my books back from the library. We would sneak out and go flying at night, with nothing but us and the clear night sky.

We hadn't realized how much we had meant to each other until we were separated for Electives. But even then, when we weren't out on the Quidditch pitch, we were pouring over books in the library.

We balanced one another, me with my more academic focus, and his Quidditch obsession. He helped me grow to love Quidditch and make friends. I helped him remember to study for tests, and quit replaying matches in his head.

Our lives were mingled pages in the same book. A book of time and love.

* * *

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Book.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Time.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Dive Bar.


	16. Cast Adrift

Her anchor to the real world had been severed in the war, casting her adrift in a storm if grief.

She had no one but me now, her father killed in the war.

She seemed to be waking up from her haze of pain and suffering.

Was Luna no longer lost in the maze of her own head? No longer trapped in by the borrow of war?

She just looked at me for the first time in years.

I felt my eyes water, tears of joy were threatening to fall. Trying not to start sobbing at her return, because Malfoys don't cry, I put on a cheerful face. I ask her, "did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

For the first time in what felt like forever, we kissed.

* * *

_The Battleship Challenge,_ D4: "And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" from the song Drops of Jupiter by Train

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Dragonfly.

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Embrace.

_Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge!: _Lost.

_Dumbledore's Army Character Boot Camp Challenge: _Water.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge: _Horror.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon, May: _Luna Lovegood.

_100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenchallenge: _Kiss.


	17. Trust

Down in my Common Room, my Housemates crowd around, like vultures swooping in for a kill.

Voices rise and fall, querying, question, demanding answers. It was the talk of the entire House that I, Barty Crouch, a Slytherin, had been on a date with Marlene, a Gryffindor. Since when did a quiet, cunning Slytherin date a bold Gryffinor? Now, was the answer.

"Are you sure you can trust her," one person asks.

"Always and forever," I answer, accepting my House's curiosity in stride. Just because we lived in the dungeons didn't mean we had to be dull.

In one year, they all believe me, because dead women can tell no secrets.

* * *

_Drabble Tag:_ Barty Crouch Jr./Marlene, "Are you sure you can trust her?"

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Accept.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Embolden.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Character: Marlene Mckinnon.


	18. Swimming Lessons

A/N: This is my first time writing femmeslash!

* * *

We met at the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

I had helped her from the water, because she did not know how to swim. We became friends immediately, and I promised to teach her how to swim.

During our swimming lessons in the long, lazy summer days, we discovered we had much in common. We were both overlooked in favor of older siblings, and many other things.

Now, ten years later, we have decided that we will be like salmon swimming upstream in the sea of life by going against tradition. our childhood friendship is now so much more, and so much more wonderful.

She is mine, and I am hers.

* * *

_Drabble Tag:_ Ginny/Gabrielle, Swimming.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Wonderful.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _Instant Hot.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition__:_ Seahorse.


	19. Anger Hatred Fury

A/N: Luna is slightly OOC, but there is a reason for it.

* * *

_Anger. Hatred. Fury._

The creature trapped within the diadem could not see, could not _do_ anything but hate and seethe within its prison. It could not sleep, it could not escape.

It felt when the girl picked it up, her longing to have something set her apart from her Housemates, something to be known for other than her eccentric ways.

The boy who was with her tried to dissuade her of putting it on.

"Luna, we really should get this inspected for Dark magic before you try it on," the boy says.

"Don't be silly," the girl, Luna says, my powers already at work. "Neville," her tone becomes patronizing. "What harm could the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw do to me? It gives wisdom, not curses."

"It could be a fake, or cursed," the boy, Neville, insists. "Why else would it be lying around in a pile of junk?"

"It is real. I can feel it. Don't you trust me," Luna asks.

"I do trust you, Luna, but everybody makes mistakes sometimes," Neville responds.

If I could think on my own, I would hate this boy for obstructing my plans so much.

"Well, I am a Ravenclaw, can't you trust my knowledge," Luna accuses Neville in a hurt tone. "If you can't trust me, then you can forget our friendship." Luna turned on her heel and walked out.

Neville stands there, petrified in shock and horror.

I am happy, I have a new body, and can continue my work.

_Joy. Malice. Revenge._

* * *

_ Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challenge),_ Frog Choir: Anger.

_The Battleship Challenge,_ A10: Neville/Luna.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition: _The Once-ler.

_Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge!: _Pride.

_Dumbledore's army character boot camp challenge: _Sleep.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge: _Hate.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Fake.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Episkey.

_The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Angel.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Emotion: Hate.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Owl.


	20. Quidditch Pitch

We first met here, high above the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. It was our first flying lesson, and she had taken off too early because she had seen a snake. While our class had mocked her for her fears, I had stood by her while the rest of the class mocked her.

Over the next few years, we had discovered our mutual love of Quidditch. It was then, flying high in the sky for Quidditch practice that the first link of friendship was formed.

At the Final Battle, we fought from above, firing spells onto enemies below. It was then that I learned her fear of snakes. On that day in May, I was the only one close enough to save her as the very sight of Nagini, that foul beast, paralyzed her.

After the battle, I flew off into the the sky to be alone with my grief and memories of Fred. Then, it was she who saved me, she who anchored me to this life, saved me from the pit of despair.

Later, much later, over the Quidditch Pitch, surrounded by memories both good and bad, I proposed to her and she accepted.

Now, we fly over the same Quidditch Pitch with our children by our sides.

* * *

_Drabble Tag: _George/Angelina, Snake.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge, _Random Words: Alone.

_The Call it Heads or Tails Challenge, _Level One, Tails: Write a drabble.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _We're In It Together.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Expecto Patronum.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge, _Magical Object: Broomstick.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge: _Two Canon Fics.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Moose.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Flying.


	21. Unique and Shunned

My housemates were not the most open-minded people. They wanted everyone to conform to their mold, quiet, studious, perfect.

I would not bend to their will. To me, Nargles existed. It did not matter that no one else could see them, in fact, that comforted me. If no one could see them, hear them, touch them, they couldn't take them away.

Yes, I might be a little odd, but so were they. I am unique, and will not conform to their standards.

I have friends. None of them are from my own House, the house that was supposed to be my Hogwarts Family.

I have a boyfriend. He, too, was shunned. He was brought up to think a certain way, just like me.

Neither of us are perfect, but together we are happy.

* * *

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II:_ Cape Town, South Africa.

_Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Level One, Flip Two:_ Drabble.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _Funny Face.

_100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge: _Together.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Confundus.

_The Crayola Challenge: _Blue.

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Blue.

_Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge!: _Perfection.

_Dumbledore's army character boot camp challenge: _Blue.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:_ Member.


	22. Phoenix in the Shadows

After the war, it was like we were living in a different place altogether. Buildings had been destroyed, so many lives had been lost. Everyone clung to what was familiar.

We rebuilt our society, leaving old prejudices behind, and in the aftermath of sorrow, there was love.

There were daily marriages, Ginny and Harry's, Ron and Hermione's, and so many others.

But, mine was one that nobody had been expecting. Who would've ever thought that the Slytherin Ice Prince would ever look at, much less fall in love with Loony Lovegood?

Our families lay rotting in the ground, our friends, those who remained that is, were busy with new boyfriends, lovers, and husbands.

We were forgotten, and in the background, the most perfect match of all was born.

We were like a phoenix rising from the fire, we had been dragged through death and born anew.

* * *

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II:_ Paris, France.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _FIRE: We had fire in our eyes. -Three Days Grace, "Let It Die"

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Alligator.

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Torch.

_Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge!__:_ Evanescent.

_Dumbledore's army character boot camp challenge: _Fire.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge: _Death.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Shifting Power.

_100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge: _Fire.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Incendio.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge: _Love.

_The Crayola Challenge: _Radical Red


	23. Superior

We were taught to hold ourselves above the rest of the world. We were superior.

But, we were never children, laughing, playing, joyful, innocent. When we were children, we were cold, sophisticated, emotionless, joyless.

We, the Pureblood society have forgotten how to raise our children, if we ever knew. But, we have no faults, we are perfect, we are pure.

Cousins marry cousins, sisters sleep with one another, we are superior, we are perfect.

Our birth makes us rulers of the world, even though we are inbred, we are better, because our blood stays pure.

Our pure, deep red blood flowing through our veins, that is what makes us above the world.

It doesn't matter that there is an insane one every generation, they can be hidden like a child's plush toy Mandrake when company comes to call.

Who could question our superiority when even our children are more sophisticated than their adults?

We shall be more powerful, more superior than ever before. With a Dark Lord on the rise, we shall support his noble aims and vanquish those who question our superiority for once and for all.

* * *

_The Battleship Challenge:_ "One of the most obvious facts about grownups to a child is that they have forgotten what it is like to be a child." - Randall Jarrell

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II:_ Inverness, Scotland.

_The Wizard Sweets Challenge: _Cauldron Cake.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge_, May, Eras: Riddle.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _A Cut Above.

_The TV Show challenge/competition: _Sherlock.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Institution: the Death Eaters.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge,_ Day Two: Two Canon Fics.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Silver.


	24. Silky Addiction

**Warnings:** Non-graphic sex, infidelity.

* * *

I can't get away from my wife to often, or she will suspect something. I can't let her get wind of my illicit activities, for the Blacks are ruthless in their revenge.

So, I am reduced to sneaking out of _my _home, Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night. How could I fall to such levels, succumb to such a wondrous addiction?

But, the feel of those white, silky feathers brushing against me is addicting in a way that Narcissa will never be, could never be.

Hearing those cries of pain from the bird below be is satisfies me in a way that my wife cannot. She is always silent.

The birds make me feel powerful, while Narcissa makes me feel weak, for I am unable to make her scream.

They were dangerous beasts, and I alone could control them.

The birds would destroy an intruder without a second thought, yet they submitted to me willingly.

Narcissa always was, and always be second to my snow-white lovers.

* * *

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II: _Amsterdam, Netherlands.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition:_ Spotted Atrocious.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Places: Malfoy Manor.

_The Star Challenge: _Canopus.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Guilty Pleasures.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Reparo.

_ The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Breaking Bad.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Emotion: Obsession.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Midnight Blue.


	25. Breaking the Mold

We were meant to be cold, heartless, uncaring. Why couldn't I fit the mold of my ancestors? The perfect, unfeeling mold of my lovely incestuous ancestors.

That life wasn't meant for me. I knew it by the time I was old enough to attend parties with my father.

I hated the way the people at those parties spoke about others.

"Mudblood."

"Creature."

"Half-blood."

I did not know for years that I was friends with some of the people who met these requirements perfectly. By that time, I wouldn't have surrendered my friends for anything. Why should I not be friends with Teddy or Rose? Why shouldn't I be more than friends with Albus?

I might not have been a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, but I will stand by my friends to the end.

* * *

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II:_ Auckland, New Zealand.

_ The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Otter: Laughter and curiosity. Write about children. Alt, write about any Next Gen character.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Magical Words: Mudblood.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Cascade Cool.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition, _Renervate.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Emotion: Loyalty.


	26. Distraction

**Warning:** Mentions of incest.

* * *

I was merely a distraction, the one she came crying to when her boyfriend abandoned her for his brother, time after time.

I held her as she cried in my arms, wishing we could be so much more than friends, if only she could let Ron go.

But, inevitably she would return and get her heart broken once more. It is a vicious cycle, to be repeated throughout time.

I cannot say anything about my love for her, for fear that it would upset her even more, and who would help her then?

Perhaps, one day, my Gryffindor courage will return, so I can confess my love for her.

For now, I imagine that Padma is Lavender. Maybe, one day, it will be Lavender, not just my imagination.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Ron/Percy, Parvati/Lavender, Distraction.

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II:_ Lisbon, Portugal.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge, _June, Random Words: Time.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Cougar.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Not Now.

_The Female Character Challenge: _Matilda Wormwood.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Aparecium.

_ The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Charmed.

_The Ten Times Ten Challeng__e, _Emotion: Jealousy.

_The Crayola Challenge__: _Wild Blue Yonder.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Acquaintances.


	27. House-Elf Rights

I had found someone to support my views on equality. Her name was Penelope Clearwater.

Though, it was heavily ironic, because we had both had our hearts broken by uncaring Weasley men. Ron was coarse, and Percy was cold.

Together, we had revitalized S.P.E.W., and it had thrived now that there wasn't a pureblood holding us back.

All House Elves were equal to wizards, they received a wage for their labors, and were no longer abused.

Such was the new age of the Wizarding World.

* * *

_Drabble Tag:_ Hermione/Penelope, House-Elves.

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II: _Stavenger, Norway.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition),_ EARTH: Put into jars, we'll save this earth. -Chevelle, "Jars"

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Crane.

_ Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Castaway.


	28. Beautiful

He thought himself ugly for the scars he wore. I thought him beautiful for his strength of character.

He had not let the scars make him the classic image of a werewolf, bloody, vicious, brutal. Instead, he was quiet, smart, and, at least to me, beautiful beyond description_._

His personality, his _human_ personality, was noble, wise, selfless, and caring.

The scars complimented his subtle beauty, never detracting from it.

He made his wounds part of him, and did not let them dominate who he was.

* * *

_Camp Potter Drabble Tag:_ Remus/Tonks, Beautiful.

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II: _Banff, Alberta, Canada.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Chocolate Cake.

_ The TV Show_ challenge/competition: Game of Thrones.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Potion: Wolfsbane.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Raven.


	29. Rainy Highlights

It was raining on the day that we met. Not a hard rain, but a misty rain, showing a sliver of blue among the storm clouds. It was like the weather itself narrated our relationship, for we met with weather that promised a beautiful day after the rain had cleared away.

It was raining on our first date. We wandered the streets of London, enjoying each other's company and the soft, almost hesitant rain.

It was raining when he proposed to me, coating the vivid garden flowers with shining silvery droplets. The rain that day was light, misty, and highlighted rainbows everywhere.

It was raining on our wedding day. This rain was misty as well, like the sky itself was crying at the beauty of our happiness and love. We danced in the rain, celebrating the way it would always remind us of our happiest moments.

It was raining the day that he died, heavy, hard rain, as if the clouds were trying to show me that I was not alone, that they to would mourn the pale-haired man who danced under their dark expanse with his wife in his arms.

It was raining the day that I died, a light pitter-patter on the roof.

* * *

_The Genre Challenge/Competition,_ Rain: Romance.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Characters: Scorpius Malfoy.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Fox.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Rose Bowl.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Gemstone: Rose Quartz.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Blue Bell.


End file.
